


Genius

by livelaughlove



Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds, Flashpoint, Numb3rs
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Gen, almost a, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each team has their own genius. They're different in many ways but too similar in others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

I eyed the young teacher at the front of the class with awe. His longish curly hair framed his face, informal street clothes accentuating his youthfulness. He didn’t look like a genius. He looked more like a college student, just a normal guy who could be anything. But I’d heard enough stories to know that he was a genius. Rumours had circulated for years about the number of criminals he’d caught using math with the FBI. His voice had the confident ring of someone who really knew what he was talking about. I shook my head and tried to pay attention. I could learn a lot from a genius.

I could not believe it. There was no way. He didn’t look like a genius. He looked like a stereotypical geek, with his shaggy hair, almost skeletal appearance and bad fashion sense. Well, I suppose it was appropriate. But I couldn’t deny that he was definitely a genius. He spouted facts like a text book and many of the things he could do, left me in shock. I’m certainly glad he’s not on my team.

He didn’t look like a genius. He looked like any other guy. He didn’t sound like a genius; he was completely understandable. He didn’t hold multiple high credits and degrees. But I couldn’t deny that his actions made him a genius. His appearance, dimpled smile and bubbly attitude brought people to trust him like no other genius. His team knew he was a genius; he was just a new kind of genius.

His colleagues always knew he was a genius. He just didn’t look like one. He looked more like a high school kid, with his shaggy hair and tee-shirt-and-jeans ensemble. When they first started working with him, he was a robot. But with time, he became more human, taking on qualities many wouldn’t associate with a genius. He was a genius but he still sacrificed himself to save his friend.


End file.
